


He is mine

by AlexaaBlak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned sakuatsu, Post-Time Skip, Protectiveness, mentioned sakusa kiyoomi, the first language of the author is not English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaaBlak/pseuds/AlexaaBlak
Summary: Rintarou has many fans. Which really annoys Osamu sometimes.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 94





	He is mine

Onrigi Miya was really busy like everyday. Osamu was not surprised because his place is really popular and Tokyo was a huge city where people appreciated the exquisite samk and the serving of the dishes. It was almost two in the afternoon when his phone came to life. He got his boyfriend's text message.

Rin ❤  
I finished my training a little earlier, someone up there took pity!

I  
Lucky you! 😝  
We have nothing in the fridge so if you are hungry come to the restaurant

Rin ❤  
Mannnn, I'm literally starving!  
I do not promise that he will not cheat on you with some Chinese food on the way 😳🙈  
I

You don't dare

Rin ❤  
You're not you when you're hungry , honey 😌❤

He smiled to himself after reading the message. And he returned to work, amused with the thought that he would see his boyfriend. Although he opened a branch of his restaurant in Tokyo to be closer to Rin, they don't see each other as often as he expected. Osamu opens the place early in the morning and is trying to close, and additional trips to other points his premises are not uncommon. He's responsible for a very fast-growing business so he also has a lot of paperwork to do at home, which irritates Rin a lot. He sit down on on Osamu's knees trying to distract him as much as possible, which is not difficult because Rintarou is the most important in Osmau life.

Suna, on the other hand, goes out for training before noon and comes back in the early evening. And also a lot goes to matches or training, so the moments when they are with each other is invaluable to them.  
Osamu loves evenings when they cook dinner together, laughing and fooling around, or having cuddle sessions on the couch. Being with Rin makes him the happiest and he cannot imagine life without him. Even more than perfect onrigs.

Concentrating on folding the rice, he did not notice the customer in the cap with a visor covering his face who sat in front of him. He sat down is an understatement, he threw himself on the table.

God, Osamu thought, sometimes he cursed with the motto "our client is our master". The vision of dealing with a surly client immediately put him in a bad mood.

In a bored and automatic voice, he greeted the man.

'' Good morning, how can I help you? ''

Then the cap was taken off and was placed on the table showing Osamu a very well known hair color and a characteristic smirk.

"God, even worse," said osamu and went back to work, ignoring his brother.

"What does it mean even worse? I'm the best thing ever in your boring life, asshole, you should thank for having the honor of being my twin!" Atsumu grunted, shifting in his chair like a baby.

"I don't know what I did to deserve ." He rolled his eyes.  
"My previous lifetime must have been a terrible man."

"The present is not better ..." the blonde muttered under his breath.

"Shut up. Why are you here at all?"

"I didn't know I had to announce myself"

"You're right. The greatest catastrophes come suddenly."

"Disaster is your face"

"'Tsumu we have the same face."

"Shut up.

Osamu handed his brother portions of his favorite salmon onrigs. His brother smiled genuinely and began to eat, stuffing his cheeks with rice. The gray-haired man knew the twin well and knew that sooner or later I would tell him the reason for his visit to the workplace. Usually, if they want to see each other, they meet in flat one of them. They do it for the public good, as stated by Suna and Sakusa, because the twins can't help but fight even if it's a public place and their boyfriends don't want to be kicked out of any cafe again.  
Unfortunately, this place was his boyfriend's favorite place. Osamu didn't even want to imagine what the twin had to go through in the next weeks.

"Omi-omi got pissed off at me and told me to leave the apartment."  
He spoke after eating the second portion.

"Why?" Osamu put everything down and concentrated on his brother.

"It was an accident, okay?! I wanted to be even lovelier guys and clean up the house."

Osamu laughed and raised an eyebrow in shock, "You? 'Tsumu, you don't know how to completely take care of the house. Do you remember when you almost suffocated with the vacuum cord? And then you dusted the hamster ??"

"Ladies shine over his soul. But it doesn't matter that was a long time ago and Omi always does everything so I wanted to surprise him and when I was cleaning the bathroom I had to accidentally put bleach instead of a bottle of omi conditioner ...  
You can answer the rest "  
Atsumu finished and hit the table theatrically.

"I'm shocked that you are still alive."  
They heard a voice from the side and turned their heads towards him only to see Suna's smiling face.

"Sunarin. How rude. I need a lot of support and consolation right now, so stop being a bitch for five minutes."

Suna ignored the blonde, walked over to Osamu and kissed him. His hands on his shoulders strongly pulled the gray-haired man to a deeper kiss and Osamu's hands lie on his hips, his thumbs caressing the skin under the shirt. They finished and smiling to each other.

"I guess I'd rather drink that bleach than see your love life."  
People like to look at something they don't have, "Suna said as he sat down next to Atsumu." Honey give me the biggest batch of anything or I'll be biting that table. "

"I would do anything for you darling."  
They smiled at each other and Osamu resumed his work.

"Ughhh. I'm gonna coming ." Atsumu made a vomit mark and shifted in his seat. "Can we focus on ME? My problem is very serious."

But before any of them opened their mouths, a young woman came to their table, holding a little girl with a ponytail and clutching a photo and a pen in her hand.

"Good morning." The woman said smiling, "My daughter is your fan and could she get an autograph and a photo?"

"Yes, you are amazing! Someday in the future, I'll be a middle blocker too!" The girl's eyes sparkled and the smile extended up to the eyes.

Of course Little blocker, let's go there. "Rintarou got up and they were about to go when the blonde twin interrupted, adjusting his sweatshirt and hair.

"And I'm that famous setter, wouldn't you like a photo with me too?"

The girl looked at him and laughed so sweetly that Atsumu's heart melted a little, "Not really, sir."  
Then she turned to the blocker.

Osamu couldn't help but laugh at his brother's misfortune and how proud he is of his lover  
"The celebrity is found," he scoffing of his twin.

,, Shut up. I can't believe she preferred a photo with him. And instead of laughing, maybe you would finally start working? "

“I, unlike you, have everything under control. “He was giving another customer his order, wishing them good.

Atsumu leaned back too contentedly on the chair for Osamu, "What? ,,

"So you also have it under control that the guys on that table are groping your boyfriend with their eyes?"

Osamu turned his neck in the direction Atsumu tells him that he felt his neck pop. To his displeasure the group of young men did smile and watch Rintarou not too subtly. Even though he felt a pang of jealousy, Osamu told himself it was not a big deal and he would not do a scene after all, he is 22 not 15.

"My boyfriend is really prettt, so it's no new and surprising that men and women like to look at him. Besides, I trust him. ,,  
He said it more to himself than to his brother, but it came out more harshly than he wanted.

"Of course, whatever you say," Tsumu's smirk didn't diminish the slightest bit.

Osamu watched the actions of the men and at the same time tried to keep up with subsequent orders. In the end, the girl, happy that she could meet Suna, left the place with her mother, waving goodbye to the idol.  
His boyfriend started walking back to his brothers when one of the men got up, encouraged by his friends and pretended to stumble and poured the contents of the cup he was holding onto Rintarou's torso.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry I didn't notice you, i so clumsy let me get this out."  
A tall, dark-haired man with stubble reached for handkerchiefs from his pocket, wiping Rin's T-shirt. With great too much interest like for Osamu.

Atsumu knew his brother and he knew this face meant trouble, but who is he to stop those laughter carcasses he is having a great time.

Osamu immediately headed towards the accident site.  
"Thanks but nothing happened, I will be fine," Suna stepped back to escape the unwanted touch from the stranger.

"But let me fix this, or I'd better invite you for a coffee for an apology," the guy flashed him a courting smile.

Osamu was eager to drown this guy now.

"RIN baby are you okay?" Osamu grabbed his waist and kissed him like they wouldn't see each other for the 4 years.  
He opened his eyes wide with astonishment at the sudden reaction of his boyfriend, but immediately deepened the kiss.

The bearded man in front of them also widened his eyes and immediately turned red. He gasped awkwardly to draw attention to himself, "I- I'd better go, once again I'm sorry" he bowed low and quickly left the place with his friends.

"What was that?" Suna raised an eyebrow as he pulled back a little. "Dude poured water over me, not acid."

"It looked dangerous from my place ..." a red color spilled over Osamu's cheeks.

"Don't be jealous, there is no other guy for me than you handsome" Blocker put his hands on Osamu's red face.

''I'm not jealous, but if someone touches you again, he will lose his hand." He kissed the brunette again. "Come on. You have to do something with this T-shirt.

"Ahh. This. I think I have a spare in my bag, wait." He was about to open it when a hand stopped him.

"You don't need this. Here. I have one of Onrigi Miya in my cupboard."

"But I have my own i don't need--

”You like this T-shirt, and besides, your training t-shirts do not make sense for you to wear them. “Osamu grabbed Rin's hand and led him to the back room.

"And Immediately Better" There is no more beautiful sight for Osamu than his boyfriend in his clothes and knowing who he is. He's definitely jealous.

"Mmm." Rin threw his arms around the boy's neck and smiled fondly, "Are you marking the terrain? My alpha male" sent lots of little little boys on Osamu's face and laughed softly and rested his hands on Suna's hips.

"Don't make jokes, I will not give you to anyone, never. "

"I will never choose anyone other than you"

"I love you"  
"I love you too, Samu"


End file.
